Why Can't Love Be Easy?
by ladyphantomhive101
Summary: My name is Rayna Monroe. I am a lieutenant on the U.S.S Gauntlet, that is, until I was transferred to the U.S.S Enterprise. I am still a lieutenant but my life has changed forever, I'm stuck between someone just like me, or someone that is just plain annoying. Why Can't Love Be Easy? (Sorry, I'm terrible at summarys, please just give it a chance. Its my first star trek fic)
1. Chapter 1

A/N: thank you for reading my story! Sorry if I don't know much about star trek because I kinds just started to get into the movies and have currently only seen the first and second new ones. If you have any info or anything I would greatly appreciate it.

Name: Rayna Celeste Monroe

Age:19

Race: Vulcan/human

Family: (both birth parents are unknown) adopted mother Lucy Monroe; adopted Father- Mark Monroe; adopted elder brother Cory Monroe

Looks: Rayna has butt length black, silky hair and bright blue eyes. She has a pure white smile. She has never been seen without her golden locket that has the Vulcan language etched into it. The locket will only open if you speak Vulcan to it.

Background information: Rayna was kidnapped a year after she was born. The shuttle that the kidnapper took her on crashed on earth. The man died but Rayna lived. She then went to an orphanage and was adopted 5 Yeats later. She was given her middle and last name by her adopted parents. She had lived with them and went to human school where she had been bullied majorly and got into many bloody fights. She had always known that she was part Vulcan So she would research all she could find on anything Vulcan. While she was at school she would refuse to show emotion at all. She was also the top in all her classes. Rayna had always wanted to be in starfleet, so once she finished school ( she finished school when she was 16) she signed up for starfleet. 3 years later she was assigned to the U.S.S Gauntlet. But that didn't last long.( you have now reached the part when she was transferred to the U.S.S Enterprise.)

What her family thinks about her

Lucy: Rayna is a very... smart child, passing school completely ( that includes college) at only 16. I am very proud of her, especially since she is in starfleet. She has always been obedient ( when she isn't fighting someone). Although, growing up with humans has affected her greatly. You see she shows more emotion than she should, being Vulcan and all. But she does seem to keep control now that she is older.

Mark: Rayna is a wonderful daughter. She's smart, obedient, and can kick some major a** when she wants to! Lucy: Mark!

Cory: Rayna is an awesome little sister. I mean, she doesn't even rely on anyone. She just keeps that gold locket with her and keeps on moving forward, like she knows everything will be alright.

* * *

Alright, thank you for reading this, the story will come next, and do not worry that it is small, that will simply be because it is a fill in chapter. Thank You Again.

- ladyphantomhive101


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you so much to an anonymous reader! I'm actually so happy that I got a reader the first day that I'm going to write the actual story today! I was thankfully informed that I was spelling Vulcan wrong. And thank you all for reading! I hope that this chapter meets satisfactory and that you continue to read! Thank You!

* * *

"Lieutenant Monroe, please report to bridge... that is all." Came over the intercom, Rayna looked up at the speaker and walked out of her quarters in the direction of the bridge.

'I hope I didn't do anything wrong' She thought as she walked into the elevator and waited for it to come to the correct floor. The elevator door opened and she walked through the doors to the bridge.

" You wanted to speak to me captain?" Rayna confronted the captain, looking just as emotionless at always and staring blankly at the captain.

"Ah yes, Lieutenant Monroe. Yes, I need you to pack up, star fleet has informed me that you will be transferred to another ship." He said, standing up and smiling at her.

"If I may ask captain, but which ship will I be transferred to?" Rayna asked, masking the curiosity that she was resentfully feeling.

"I was not informed of that and even if I was it would be classified, we will be arriving at star fleet in ... Smith? When will we arrive at star fleet?" The captain answered her, still smiling at her.

" Exactly 1 hour captain." Smith, a squat man with tan skin and dark brown hair, answered the captain, clearly bored out of his mind.

"Exactly 1 hour lieutenant, now go back to you quarters and pack." The captain ordered sitting back down.

" Aye, captain." Rayna replied with a solute and pivoted on her heel to leave, looking over her shoulder slightly as she went through the doors of the elevator and went back to her quarters.

In her quarters she saw her ' acquaintance' was already there. "Hello" Rayna greeted her.

"Hey~ wacha get called up for?" Arannia asked curiously.

"If you must know, I'm being transferred to another ship." Rayna answered, gather everything she owns into a suitcase that will shrink so it isn't super heavy.

Arannia gasped " Really?! But that means we won't be able to see each other !" Arannia gaped out.

"Yes well, personally I think I think I could use a break from you." Rayna replied, Pushing the button on the suitcase that makes it smaller.

"What do you mean by that?!" Arannia said angrily.

" Just thinking out loud, nothing to worry about." Rayna said slipping on her newer boots and standing up sharply.

" okay," she said slowly,"well, do you know what ship your being transferred to?" Arannia asked, falling backwards on her bed and closing her eyes.

"No." Rayna answered plainly, her voice slightly muffled by her brushing her teeth.

"And even if I did I do not think it is any of your- " Rayna was interrupted by a loud snore coming from Arabia.

Rayna finished her make up and hair, she then slipped her mini suitcase into her hidden pocket.

* * *

Meanwhile, On The U.S.S Enterprise

"Well Spock, I guess we are getting a new recruit today. Do me a favor and keep an eye out her." Kirk told Spock, and patted his shoulder, walking back into the shuttle. Kirk and Spock were supposed to pick Rayna up so they were waiting for her to arrive.

"Of course captain, what will the new recruit look like?" Spock questioned, knowing that the logical information to look for some one would be to know what they look like.

" She's supposed to have long black hair and bright blue eyes." Kirk called out, looking over his shoulder and saving a hand.

* * *

Back With Rayna

Rayna looked around but kept walking through the crowd. She was told to look for commander Spock, a tall man with black hair and brown eyes, and captain Kirk, a tall man with blonde hair and blue eyes. She looked around once more, and spotted the man described as commander Spock, and walked up to him.

"Commander Spock?" She asked, and waited until he nodded to continue. "I am lieutenant Monroe, reporting for duty." Rayna stated. She looked at the commander's ears and was immediately interested in him, 'I should question him at some point in time.' She thought to herself, following Spock.

"Rayna Celeste Monroe, correct?" Rayna nodded.

"Transferring from the U.S.S Gauntlet, correct?" Rayna nodded again.

Spock stopped for a moment as he looked at her race, Rayna cod tell he was surprised, even though he didn't show it. "Half Vulcan and half human, correct?" Rayna nodded once more and started fidgeting with her locket.

"If I may ask, are you Vulcan,?" Rayna asked, blankly.

"Yes." Spock answered shortly.

Rayna had a ghost of a smile on her lips, for a few moments, then corrected herself and allowed the small smile to fade, hoping no one saw it. " I was hoping you could teach me what Vulcans do, such as the language, and how they act?" Rayna asked, hopeful on the inside.

" I fail to see why but, yes." Spock answered, "don't you already know it?" Spock asked.

"Actually no. I grew up in an orphanage, and vaguely remember my birth parents. I grew up with a human family." Rayna answered.

"I apologize, I did not mean to bring up memorys." Spock apologized. And the two didn't talk until aboard the U.S.S Enterprise.

* * *

A/N: OK I'm finally finished. I will be updating (at the most) once a week. I apologize if any characters are ooc, but if any of you know how the characters really act then I would be happy for the help. If any one knows how to write in Vulcan( words like open, I love you, or anything else I might need to use) I would greatly appreciate it. I apologize if there are ant spelling or grammer problems, I will be writing this story on my phone Thank You For Reading My Story!

- Ladyphantomhive101


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: sorry for the long wait on updates. My update book was torn up by my little sister.

Brooke: I said sorry!

Me: I don't care! You know how important my update book was to me!

Anyways, a special thank you to 'Sophia Alice Rosalie Potter' she helped me make this chappy! Well, part of it at the least. Anyways! If any of you have any ideas for chapters I would be glad to put them in and give you the credit for them. Sorry, I don't usually ask for ideas. My bf and I were forced by my father to break up... anywho! On with the story!

* * *

"Captain, I have brought lieutenant Monroe." Spock announced to captain Kirk as Rayna and Spock entered the bridge.

"Thank you , Spock. Ah, lieutenant Monroe," kirk eyed her body and then looked back at her, Rayna clenched her teeth even tighter then she had planned." I'm sure that you will be happy that you will be working on the bridge. You will be stationed over by Uhura," Kirk looked over at a woman in a red lieutenant dress and a high pony tail,"Uhura, do me a favor and bring Monroe to her quarters." Kirk said as he sat back down in his chair.

Uhura walked over to Rayna, and then looked back at kirk and said, "yes, captain." Uhura put more emphasis on the 'captain' part.

Uhura kept glancing over at Rayna as they walked down the aisle to the rooms. Finally Rayna felt it getting old and said," you are aware that if you have something to say you may say so." Rayna said, stopping just as Uhura had.

"I have nothing to say to you." She bit out, (A/N: OK, honestly I don't know whether or not the rooms would be shared so I'm just gonna say that Rayna and Uhura are roommates. Also! I don't really know whether the crew gets time off to sleep or for a break and someone comes and takes they'r place or something. So I'm just gonna role with it.) Uhura placed her thumb on the scanner and the door was opened.

Uhura allowed Rayna to walk ahead of her. Rayna walked over to the empty bed and quickly brought out her mini suitcase and placed it on the bed, and with a whoosh, her suitcase returned to its normal size and she unpack everything inside.

Once she had finished unpacking she and Uhura walked back to bridge and resumed working positions.

An entire shift later

Rayna and Spock were walking down the hallways discussing when and where Spock will be teaching her." Well, when will you be able to teach me?" Rayna asked, looking over at him.

"Any time you are. Where shall I teach you?" Spock asked.

"How about in my room, Its quiet there and I doubt my roommate will mind. I just need about 30 minutes to do... something." Rayna looked away from Spock and sped up slightly. ( I know that it sounds wrong, but trust me, its not. You'll find out soon enough!)

"I have no problem with that." Spock told her, trying to keep up.

Rayna stopped and said," well then I guess we'll meet here in 30 minutes." Rayna scanned her thumb on the scanner and was immediately in her room. "Good bye Spock, I will see you in 30 minutes." And Rayna closed the door as Spock just nodded.

Inside the room, Rayna moved over to her desk and pulled out a notebook that said on it 'DO NOT TOUCH' and opened it. She looked at her latest work and pulled out a very old fashioned guitar( its old fashioned in the star trek world, its really just a normal country guitar)and plucked a string.

Rayna looked at the music sheet and played a song that she was quite proud of. ( I DO NOT own this song it is of complete property to Pink.) (Just go on YouTube and listen to perfect the clean version.)

Made a wrong turn once or twice,

Dug my way out blood and fire,

Bad decisions, that's alright,

Welcome to my silly life,

Mistreated,

Misplaced misunderstood,

Miss "no way, its all good,",

It didn't slow me down,

Mistaken,

Always second guessing,

Underestimated,

Look, I'm still around,

Pretty, pretty please,

Don't you ever, ever feel,

Like you're less than,

Less than perfect,

Pretty, pretty, please,

If you ever, ever feel,

Like you're nothing,

You are perfect, to me.

You're so mean,

When you talk,

About yourself, you were wrong,

Change the voices,

In you're head,

Make them like you instead,

So complicated,

Look how big you'll make it,

Filled with so much hatred,

Such a tired game,

Its enough, I've done all I can think of,

Chased down all my demons,

I'll see you do the same, oh!

Pretty, pretty, please,

If you ever, ever feel,

Like you're less than,

Less than perfect,

Pretty, pretty please,

If you ever, ever feel,

Like you're less than,

Less than perfect, to me.

The whole world's scared so I swallow the fear,

The only thing I should be drinkin' is an ice cold beer,

So cool in lying and we try, try, try,

But we try to hard and its a waste of my time,

Done lookin' for the critics 'cause they're everywhere,

They don't like my jeans, they don't get my hair,

Strings ourselves and we do it all the time,

Why do we do that?

Why do I do that?

Why do I do that?

Yeah!

Oh~!

Pretty, pretty, please,

Don't you ever, ever feel,

Like you're less than,

Less than perfect,

Pretty, pretty please,

If you ever, ever feel,

Like you're nothing,

You are perfect, to me.

You're perfect!

You're perfect!

Pretty, pretty please,

If you ever, ever feel

Like you're nothing,

You are perfect, to me.

Rayna took a deep breath and put her guitar down. That's when she heard something coming from under Uhura's bed.

Rayna got up slowly and walked towards the bed. She bowed down to looked under it and there she saw,

"Uh, hello Monroe, have you seen Uhura?" Came captain Kirk, slowly coming out from under the bed. Rayna quickly walked over to her desk, put her notebook back into her drawer, hid her guitar and turned back to Kirk who stood up completely the moment she turned to see him.

"What are you doing here captain?" Rayna asked, glaring at him.

"Oh, well, I was just, uh, looking for Uhura." Kirk said, smiling sheepishly, and rubbing the back of his head.

" Out." Rayna ordered, walking towards him, then started pushing him out of the door.

Rayna opened the door the door and saw Spock standing outside the door, an eyebrow raised in confusion.

"Would you mind explaining to me why the captain is in you're quarters, lieutenant Monroe?" Spock still had an eyebrow raised, a quite questioning stare plastered on his face.

"I wouldn't know," Rayna told Spock," ask him, he's the one peeping," she pointed at Kirk and then looked at Spock before pulling him in the room.

"How come he gets to come inside?!" Kirk questioned, acting hurt.

"Because I need him to." Rayna answered.

"Well, you have a pretty voice!" Kirk told her, a hoping smile dancing across his face.

"Nice try, complimenting something you weren't supposed to hear anyways." Rayna said in a sarcastic drawl, closing the door in his face.

"What was he not supposed to hear?" Spock asked, allowing the curiosity to get to him.

"I don't usually tell people this, but I write songs and poetry, Kirk heard me sing one I made for a friend. Even though I'm not very good at showing emotion, I have been told on multiple occasions that I show it fairly well when I sing or write." Rayna explained, closing the drawer that she had put her notebook in.

"How about we make a deal." Spock suggested, he waited for Rayna to motion for him to continue, the went on,"how about, I will teach you Vulcan, if you sing to me before I start?" Spock said, in an almost amused tone.

Rayna sighed, then looked into his eyes," fine, but on one condition," she paused, Spock raised an eyebrow, " you have to call me Rayna. And you have to show emotion while around me, the only exception is for when we are not alone." Rayna announced to him.

"Fine." And Rayna took her notebook and guitar.

* * *

Sorry if its short. And this chapter isn't really part of ' Sophia Alice Rosalie Potter's' story idea. But the next chapter will be. Thank You for Reading! And please review!

-ladyphantomhive101


End file.
